The present invention relates to lightning protection devices and to safety rail devices.
Safety rail systems are used on rooftops and other elevated surfaces to prevent workers and other individuals from falling off of the roof. Lightning protection devices are used on rooftops to prevent damage to the building from lightning strikes. The safety rail systems and the lightning protection systems must each be specified, designed, purchased, and installed. This results in high costs to building owners to bring their buildings within building codes to ensure building safety.